


Know It All

by SuckerForVillains



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForVillains/pseuds/SuckerForVillains
Summary: Isabelle wakes up to find herself in a forest with zombies trying to eat her when she meets Negan, the infamous villain on The Walking Dead that she loves. How does she come understand how she ended up in this world? Will she tell Negan that she knows so man things about him that not even the people he surrounds himself with know?Sorry if my summary sucks and if my story sucks. I'm new at this and i hope i can get Negan's character right since he's so hard to write. Anyway, please give my story a chance.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you. Thank you for giving my story a chance. I hope you like it.

I sighed and flipped through the channels, knowing that I probably was one of the few people in America that still used cable instead of Netflix or Hulu or whatever thing there was.

Today had been hard. I was a high school English teacher and let's just say my students weren't the best. Some days they could be angels while on others they were demons sent from the lowest pits of hell. Today had been one of those days. I personally saw myself as a cool teacher and maybe I was because they thought that they could do whatever they wanted. Though I guess I could have it worse: I only had one class like that. My other classes were breaths of fresh air.

I stopped when I landed on a particular show. I hadn't ever watched the show but I knew one of the characters very well. The Walking Dead. The character I knew so well was Negan. I knew he was this awful villain that some people loved to hate, but I didn't hate him at all, mostly because I didn't even watch the show so I didn't have any attachments to the characters he killed. 

I thought he was beyond sexy with that salt and pepper beard and that Cheshire cat smile. His eyes were a dark brown, so dark they were even brown and I knew if I ever met the actor in person he would see right into my soul. I knew he was a fictional character and that he wasn't real, but a girl could dream right?

Whatever, to be honest I couldn't care less what people thought. I loved the fictional man and his dirty mouth. I read several fanfics about him and devoured every single one of them in a span of a few days. 

A few times I even considered writing a few but I knew I couldn't write one without watching the show and I really just didn't feel like doing that. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Negan's entrance. The RV door slammed open and he hopped out, his face wearing that infamous smirk. He introduced himself in regular Negan fashion when suddenly I felt this weird tingling that started in my toes and began to rise higher and higher up my body. When it rose to my mid thighs the tingle started to hurt. It was one of the worst pains I've ever felt. It was as someone was cutting my legs off with a saw. The pain grew so much I started to scream and eventually everything went black, the pain too much to bare. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

I groaned and opened my eyes, looking up into the dark night sky. I frowned, feeling the sharp blades of grass digging into my back. I sat up and looked down at myself.

I was still wearing my blue tank top. Still wearing my pink shorts. And I was still wearing my Harley Quinn slippers. But I was somewhere completely different. I wasn't on my couch watching a tv. I was in the middle of nowhere lying on itchy grass.

"How the f-" I was cut off by a low growl and looked up to see something that looked strangely close to a zombie come close.  
Naturally, I assumed he was some dude in a very awesome costume, because how could he have been a real zombie?

I stood and eyed him warily. He could be some crazy asshole who kidnapped me. Maybe he wanted to fuck with me before he killed me. So i started to back up away from the nearing zombie-costume-wearing stranger.

It was just as I was stepping away that I tripped over a stupid rock. I fell on my ass and watched him walk closer.

He was now so close I could see into his eyes. Or rather what used to be his eyes. One was completely gone, a hollowed out socket while the other one was hanging out, jjggling slightly with each limp. I could smell him as he came closer and I couldn't describe it how bad it was.

The foul odor assaulted my nose, causing me to gag and back up. Covering my mouth and nose I tried to breathe but the smell was too strong.

I didn't know exactly when I started to believe that maybe I was in some other world that actually had smelly-ass zombies and not in a dream but I assume it was right in this moment that I thought of that possibility, no matter how crazy.

He was now about two feet away and I knew I had to get away from him. I stood and started to run from him, not knowing where to go. 

I wasn't a very good runner, especially without a bra. Its kind of hard to focus on running away from a zombie when your boobs hurt from bouncing. I could hear the loud growls from behind me and knew there was more zombies than the one that I previously met.

Great. 

I ran until I reached a large tree that I knew I could climb. I looked behind me and saw five of them. I groaned and started to climb up the tree, which was harder than it sounded. By the time I was at a good enough height to know they couldn't reach me, I had several scratches and cuts from the branches.

The zombies came close to the tree and started to claw at it, their heads turned to look up at me. I tore my gaze off them when I heard a door slam open and I took in a sharp breath. I looked a couple feet away to see what I had been watching on the t.v. earlier. Negan stepping out of the motor home and several of the main characters from The Walking Dead on their knees. I swallowed and started to panic. 

How? How the fuck had this happened? My chest started to rise and fall in rapid breaths of worry. The zombies below me growled once more and I hoped that neither the Saviors or God forbid Negan heard them. I swallowed and prayed that the zombies would be turned away by the scene happening only a few feet away. I climbed higher and moved over to the other side of the tree just in case someone did notice.

I flinched and tensed when I heard Negan yell, "God-fuckin'-dammit, Dwight, will you go shut those fuckers up?"

I knew who Dwight was, thanks to the many fanfics I read and knew he basically did whatever Negan told him to do. Would he know I was up here since the zombies were staring up at me like I was a snack. Then again, to them, I was.

I bit my cheek when I heard him come closer and five loud shots sounded out. Thank god. He hadn't noticed. Though I don't know how, I mean the zombies below were being pretty obvious something was in the tree. Maybe he was as stupid as Negan thought he was. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree, suddenly realizing I had to piss.

Of course. Is it only me that has to pee when I'm hiding? I used to hate that shit when I would play hide and seek. Except if I was found now I could possibly and most likely would be killed.

I swallowed and tensed waiting for him to find me. Thankfully that never happened and Dwight went back. Negan carried on like nothing happened and I switched back around so I could see what happened. 

I know it was strange to admire him at that moment, especially after knowing what would happen, but I couldn't help myself. He was utterly beautiful, yet so dangerous. He was alluring in the worst way. I tilted my head and watched him scold Rick. I knew his character had lost his wife and named his precious bat after it. But since I was assuming this was real and j was actually in this fucked up world, that meant he had actually lost his wife.

I didn't believe that after his wife died he became this way. I think he had always had that nasty streak inside of him and once Lucille died he lost it. He just didn't care anymore and let the demons that lived inside him loose. 

I jumped as the bat landed on the big red haired man, Abraham I believed his name was. I looked away as Negan beat him until his head was nothing but bits and pieces of bone, blood, and brain. I guess now that I was watching this in person--in real life--I could see how terrible this was, but then again Rick and his people had gone and killed the Saviors first.

I kept my gaze off of the gruesome scene until I saw Daryl get up out of the corner of my eye. I knew what happened next. He would punch Negan. Negan would get pissed and end up smashing Glenn's head in with the barbed wire wrapped bat. I started to move back around the tree, I didn't want to see this, when I caught Negan's gaze.

I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Shit."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back. I hope you like this chapter. Its a bit shorter than the last. I'm not very good at descriptions but I'll try to get better so just bare with me. ;)
> 
> And those who read the earlier version of this, I changed it a bit because I felt what I wrote didn't really make sense.

The world stopped as he stared up at me and I never realized until right that second how close I was to him. I had to have been fifteen feet away. My nails dug into the rough bark of the tree, desperate for something to hold onto.

I wasn't watching videos of him or reading fan fiction about him, this was actually real and I could die. And that scared the shit out of me.

I was blinded momentarily by his grin and I felt as if I was going to be his dinner. He looked at his men and nodded up at me, alerting them as to where I was.

"Now, what do we have here? Hey, sweet sugar, you wanna get down from there or you gonna make me get you in other ways?" His tone held humor but I could detect the threat in it.

Dammit, I didn't want to die. So, I climbed down. I had barely even had one foot on the ground before my arms were seized by the men he'd nodded to and was dragged over to Negan.

I tried my hardest to wear my best poker face as my mind freaked the fuck out. I knew if I revealed what I was feeling it would end badly. People took advantage of the weak and unfortunately I was feeling really weak.

When I got face-to-face with the man I'd had several fantasies about, my eyes looked anywhere but at him. And where they landed was Abraham's head or what had been his head. I scrunched up my nose in disgust and looked away.

God, that was fucking nasty. I had a weak stomach when I was younger but once my sister had a kid, I'd soon lost it. But now when I looked at the pile of smashed head I could feel it coming back. So I did the most humiliating thing I could have done.

I hunched over and threw up on Negan.

I hadn't even known it was coming. No warning gag or anything like that. It just poured put. Right all over Negan's jeans. Way to impress, right?

He shouted and backed up while I kept on puking, unable to stop. He wasn't the only one. The Saviors that had brought me to him backed up as well. I didn't even hear him exclaim, to prioritised by puking, "Holy fucking Jesus, that's disgustin'."

I was the only one to throw up or gag. Hell, I threw up on Negan and he barley even batted an eye. But I guess they were all used to it. They killed zombies and people daily. They were used to the disgusting sight of an exploded head.

I stood straight, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand to see Negan quickly shedding his pants. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at that.

What? I had barely come to terms with where I was and if I'd been in my world is would have some the same thing if this sexy asshole took off his pants. Luckily he didn't see this. He was too focused on taking off those pants that would have looked horrible on any body else.

After he had finished taking off his pants, he looked down at me, glaring at me. I looked away from his intimidating gaze and down at the ground. I ignored my vomit and caught sight of the infamous Lucille lying right next to his discarded pants.

Negan caught what I was looking at and quickly picked it up and pointed at me, forcing me to look up at him.

I gazed up into his chocolate eyes and my breath started to pick up. He was definitely intimidating. I coughed and looked away once again but towards the RV. I didn't want to throw up on Negan again or throw up at all.

I cried out when one of the Saviors dragged me over to the RV, opened the door and threw me in. I hadn't even seen Negan nod at them. I gasped when I hit my head against the floor. I sat up and glared up at him, holding my head.

Dwight. The ugly Bart are smirked at me. It probably would have been more threatening if he hadn't had a half burnt face. As if he read my thoughts his grin fell and he slammed the door.

"Fuckin' prick," I said to myself.

Sitting there alone and in the dark might have been boring but it gave me time to think. And think I did. My head assessed the possibilities of what happened. Maybe my tv was magic and portaled me into this shitty world. Or maybe my couch did. Hell, maybe I was the one that held magic. Whatever it was, it fucking sucked.

I wanted to go back home and sit on my ass before I had to go back to work. But no, I had to be sent into a show where zombies existed, almost eaten by said hideous zombies, and throw up on what was possibly the hottest man left in this world. Dammit, I couldn't believe I threw up on him.

Eventually my thoughts tired me and I passed out.

I jumped when the door slammed closed. I opened my eyes to see a pair of boots right in front of my face. I sighed and closed my eyes one last time before I sat up and looked up at Negan.

I looked down at his legs to find he had new pants on. I wondered whose they were. Maybe a savior or possibly Rick. It would have been a good way to humiliate Rick; taking his pants. But Negan was significantly taller than Rick and the pants seemed to fit him well. so my bet was that it was one of his savior's pants.

I waited for him to speak, silently looking up at him.

He placed his bat on the wall of the RV and my stomach churned at the sight of the bloody matter stuck in the barbed-wire. How did he clean that?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Negan's cough. I glanced up at him once more. 

"Who are you?" So he'd asked if them knew me and they obviously said no.

"Isabelle," my voice was a bit hoarse from not speaking.

"Isabelle. Now, how fuckin' pretty. Suits you well. Rick the Prick out there swore up and fuckin' down he's never seen you in his life. Now, tell us that true? Do you know them?"

I swallowed, knowing damn well I couldn't just come outright with the truth. He'd either think I was being a smartass or just batshit crazy

"No, I don't know them. I was running from a few zombies and climbed up the tree."

He nodded and ran his fingers over his beard and I could hear his fingers scrape against his coarse hair.

"Since I'm a fucking gentleman, you'll be coming with me and you can live at the Sanctuary. How does that sound, darlin'?" His lips turned up into a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts be it good or bad.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the last chapter a bit, so to those who haven't re-read that, I'd advise you to go back and read it. Sorry this chapter is so short but I've had writers block all day.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy.

I knew I didn't really have a choice so all I did was nod and murmur a quiet, "okay".

His face still held that smug smile as he glanced down at me.

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic. We'll be leaving soon after I finish some business but you, darlin', can wait in one of our trucks. You can go back to sleep if you want, it'll be a while."

I was surprised at how nice he was being, especially after I threw up on him. As if he read my mind he said:

"And don't worry about the whole pukin' your guts out on me thing, it happens to the very best of us."

A soft smile grew across my face, but the giant of a man hadn't notice because he had turned around and opened the door. I stood and watched him climb out. He looked back at me and held out his hand for me to hold on to.

He helped me step out of the vehicle and I was happy to see that Glenn was still alive. I had always thought that Negan killing him was horrible. After all he was going to be a father and Negan had taken that away from all three of them. I looked up at Negan.

"Don't take him away his family. He's going to be a father." I whispered and he frowned at me, saying nothing.

He nodded at someone behind me. The Savior walked me over to one of the trucks. He opened the passenger side door and shockingly didn't shove me in. I stepped up into the truck, watching as the Savior shut the door and walked away.

I did contemplate running away, no one would have noticed, but how far would I truly get? I didn't know this world or how to survive. I would do better with Negan, that is if he didn't plan on killing me.

I looked through the window of the truck and watched Negan give his lecture before he slammed the bat down on Glenn's head. I hissed and looked away, closing my eyes. I bit my cheek as I heard Maggie's scream fill the dark night.

Jesus, I even told him that Glenn was going to be a father, yet he still killed him. I'd known Negan was fucked up, but that was on a whole other level of psycho. I had thought that Negan hadn't known about Glenn being a father, but now I wasn't so sure.

I knew what happened next, though not in complete detail. Rick would threaten Negan. Negan would drag him off in the RV , drive round or whatever and explain to him about the very unfair deal. "Protection" for half their shit.

I didn't look back at the scene, contemplating whether I should actually run away or not. I knew Negan hated when people who stole from him. Hell, Dwight was living proof. Not only had the blonde man had half of his face burnt to a crisp, he also lost his wife to the very person who had done the burning. All because he stole from Negan.

But the only way I could actually survive was if I had weapons. And weapons Negan had plenty of. I couldn't though, I wouldn't risk my life like that, assuming that this actually wasn't a dream.

The sleep deprivation got to me and I eventually fell asleep. I don't hear Negan drive off in the RV or even hear him come back. Which was odd considering I was a light sleeper, but then again I hadn't slept for a while besides the fleeting nap I'd taken earlier.

I woke up when I felt the truck start moving. I groaned and sat up, stretching. I looked over to the other side of the truck to find Negan driving.

"Hey, sleepin' beauty, have a good nap?" His voice was filled with humor and I wondered how he could change from super-crazy-asshole to Mr. Niceguy.

"Alright, I get get it. I know what I did back there was pretty fuckin' horrible but it had to be done. They had to understand I'm not dicking around and I proved that to them."

I looked over at him, studying him as he drove in the direction of what I assumed was the Sanctuary.

"Maybe. But he was going to be a father," my voice was soft and held no anger, only disappointment. Yes, I was disappointed in him. He should have known better. If he felt any regret for killing either of those men, he didn't show it.

"How do you know that was his kid? Could have been anyone's. Hell, it could have fuckin' been Rick's. So, tell me, darlin', how would you know that," Negan asked suspiciously, clearing doubting what I'd told him earlier.

I sighed and placed my elbow on the side of the door, leaning my head in my hand. I looked out the window as we drove by the shitty but still beautiful world.

"No, I don't know them. Today was the only time I've ever seen them." I looked over at him, catching him staring at me. "And I just had a feeling that they were together."

He eyed me warily before he turned his attention back to the road. He didn't bring it up again, deciding to change the subject.

"So, where were you from, sweetheart?"

I didn't answer him. I wasn't in the mood for small talk, not after watching him do that to Glenn.

I felt him stiffen. "I fuckin' asked you a question, little Izzy, and when I ask you a question you answer." I looked over at him to see a scowl on his gorgeous face. Even after watching him beat two men in to what looked liked piles of spaghetti, her stomach fluttered at the nickname.

"I'm from here. From Salem," I said in an detatched tone, trying not to let on about the stomach flutter.

"Oh, yeah I know where that is. Never been there before though."

I nod. "Yeah, it's not that big. Pretty small...Where are we going?"

He beamed. "The fuckin' sanctuary, baby." I watched him look at me out of the corner of his eye. "And we're pulling up right...now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. I tried to be more descriptive in this one. So I Hope you enjoy.

I knew what the Sanctuary looked like, but again seeing it in person was different. I watched the zombies as they struggled to get to the passing Saviors who had exited the trucks in front of us, trying to get to a treasure they'd never reach. It was sad, really. Depressing. I'd never seen anything like it. I knew Negan out them there to come off as a threat but it was cruel.

Then again, the undead didn't really care much about being used as guard dogs. They only had one goal. To feed off of the living. 

I looked over at Negan as he opened the door of the truck and hopped out, throwing the bloody bat over his shoulder. He slammed the door shut, without so much as a glance at me. I kept my eyes on him until he disappeared out of view.

I sat there in the truck for a few more seconds before I got out. My eyes immediately shot back over to the chained-up zombies. I pursed my lips, staring at them. I shut the door and leaned on it, putting my hands behind my back. I looked over to where Negan had gone but he was no where to be found.

I sighed and looked down at myself. I needed to change. The cold had just gotten to me. I probably hadn't noticed it because of the fucked up things that happened. But right at this second? I was freezing my ass off and I desperately wanted to get warm.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to generate any heat at all. It didn't work that well.

God, I wished Negan hadn't just left me there all alone. I had no idea where to go. And for all he knew, I could have easily slipped away without anyone noticing. Even right now as I stood there in the early morning light, people didn't even spare me a glance. 

Maybe it was good thing to go unnoticed. Like I said I could very easily walk away, but that wasn't a very smart choice. I was freezing as it was and the Harley Quinn slippers I wore couldn't really be categorised as "shoes".

I sighed once more, something I happened to be doing a lot of. I looked away from the pitiful walkers to find Negan coming up to me without his precious bat. He most likely gave it to somebody to clean it for him.

I shifted off of the truck and stepped towards him. His familiar grin accompanied his face and I found myself wanting to smile back. He really did have a contagious smile, but I didn't feel right now was the best time to smile, not after seeing what I'd seen. 

I was surprised I wasn't more shocked with the events that had happened. Maybe I just hadn't fully processed it all yet. Hell, I could wake up in the morning back on my couch and this could have been all a dream or rather a nightmare.

But as the foul stench of the rotten undead corpses assaulted my nose, I knew deep down that this was too vivid for me to imagine in a dream. 

Negan leaned back, running his tongue across his bottom lip as he looked down at me. 

"You look colder than fuckin' Chris Cringle's jockstrap."

I raised my eyebrows at the comment. Huh, I hadn't ever heard that one before

I nodded in agreement. It was very cold. I shifted to my other foot, keeping my arms crossed over my chest. 

"You don't speak a whole fuck a lot, do you, little Izzy," Negan asked, rubbing his salt and pepper beard as he ran his eyes down my body. I shivered and it sure as hell wasn't from the cold.

I wasn't exceptionally gorgeous and I was on the bigger side, but I loved my body despite its annoying flaws. Though it had taken me a long time to finally appreciate myself, but even if I hadn't felt that way the way he was looking at me surely would have changed that.

His combination of alluring and dangerous drew me in like a bug to a bright light. He was enchanting. Negan was the ever so tempting devil that tricked the angel into coming closer so he could snatch her up and devour her innocence. I wasn't anywhere close to an angel, but next to him I appeared a saint that could easily be manipulated. 

I shook my head in response, answering his question in a way. His grin widened and he stepped closer, causing me to suck in a sharp breath. 

Negan's eyes were shining with amusement as he suddenly backed away and walked towards the entrance of the Sanctuary, not even giving the undead a look. I followed suit, making sure to not go near any of the said creatures. I had no wish to die today.

As we entered, the people that surrounded us fell to one knee and I realized I had forgotten about that. I wonder if he made them do it in purpose. I didn't doubt it. After all, the man probably thought he was the king of the new world.

Just as he did the zombies, Negan ignored them as if they weren't anything but Autumn leaves that had fallen to the ground.

It was conceited of him, cocky, but it still made him sexy as hell and I could not figure out why. Then again, I had always been attracted to assholes. And Negan was the worst asshole of them all.

We walked into the building that looked like an old broken down factory. It probably was. Once Negan and I had fully entered the building he turned to me.

"Welcome to the almighty Sanctuary where the Saviors lie. This is your new home, darlin'."

I looked around at the kneeling people and then back up at him. Yep, he definitely made them do that. I wonder how he made them do it. Maybe it was because of the threat of Lucille or the iron. Normally I wouldn't complain being on my knees for Negan, but this would be degrading. Kneeling for him like that. I didn't want to do it.

But I guess I didn't have a choice. Just like I didn't have a choice in going home, no matter how wished I could. I might not ever go home. It was possible that I could be stuck in this world forever. I didn't understand how this happened. How I was lying on my couch drifting off to sleep when suddenly I woke up in a world that was not my own.

Panic quickly started to seep into my thoughts. I thought of my father. My sister and her children. I thought of my dog at home. I would never be able to see them again. I was surrounded by plenty of people but I'd never felt so alone.

Stinging tears formed in my eyes, causing me to blink. The salty tears dripped down my face and I desperately wanted to wipe them away, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I was frozen in shock.

I barely recognized Negan's face as he came closer and gripped my shoulders, shaking me a little. I could only imagine how I looked. Dazed and blotchy from the tears

Eventually the thoughts became too much and the last thing I saw was Negan's blurred concerned face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I was too lazy to proof read anything in this chapter so if you see any flaws or mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Please comment, I live for that stuff.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I've just been lazy, so the chapters a bit short. Anyway, enjoy.

I woke to the bright sun peeking through the window. I flinched away and covered my eyes. As I sat up my gaze went around the room.

A disappointed sigh left my lips. I was still in this awful world. 

I was wearing a pair of jeans that barely fit and a long black sweater. I was glad to find that they kept my slippers. I would be pissed if someone had taken them.

I studied the room, if it could be called that. It was plain and small. I was surprised it could even fit this bed and that was saying something. The bed was tiny; I barely even fit on it. 

The window that had been the cause of my awakening was opposite the bed. I stood and walked over to the door. I turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. 

I mean I knew Negan had the ever present no raping law, but how did he know for sure his men wouldn't break it. After all, humanity hated being told what to do. That had been proved in history countless times.

I opened the door and stepped out to find someone in a chair outside of the room. 

Hmm, either it was for my protection or to make sure I didn't leave. I went with the former, because Negan didn't have a reason to distrust me. Hopefully.

The bald man straightened, his blue eyes on me. He cleared his throat and stood.

"Negan wanted me to take you to him as soon as you woke up," his voice was scratchy as if he hadn't had water for days. 

I nodded and followed him, studying the walls as I went. They were a light faded grey and had a few minor cracks, but they weren't as bad as I assumed they would be. 

The short bald man turned left to a stairwell that only went up and started to climb it. I once again followed.

As I walked, my thoughts kept returning to Negan. What did he want with me? To be his wife? Knowing him, he probably would offer it.

But would I take it? I was a naturally jealous person, the one thing I could never hide well. And Negan was a lady's man through and through. One woman wouldn't satisfy him, he'd proved that when he cheated on the love of his life, Lucille.

Plus he was a hypocrite. He could fuck as many girls as he pleased, but his wives weren't allowed to not even be touched by anyone else? It'd always bothered me, but I ignored it in the many fanfics I read, because Negan didn't or rarely had sex with his wives. 

But I wasn't in a fan fiction and I certainly wouldn't be the one to change his habits. How could I, if not even his beloved Lucille had the power to do it? 

And though the marriage technically wasn't real, I didn't want to be married to man who had five other wives. No matter how sexy and tempting.

But that was all of he wanted me as a wife in the first place, he could just tell me how the way the Sanctuary worked.

The man stopped at a door and knocked, waiting for Negan's confirmation for us to enter. I shifted feet and crossed my arms, wondering when the man would answer.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden pleasured roar that erupted from Negan's office. I raised my eyebrows, wondering how I hadn't heard anything before that sounded remotely sexual. Maybe he gagged her.

I watched the redhead scamper out a few minutes after, face scarlet with satisfaction. Frankie, I believed her name was. I watched her hurry away as the Savior and I entered the room. My eyes immediately shot to a grinning Negan.

"You said you wanted me to bring her to you, boss," the Saviors's voice was suddenly different from what it'd been before. Fear. Like most people who knew him, he feared the tall bearded man.

Negan nodded and waved the bald dude away and he placed his feet up on his desk and crossed them, placing his hands in his lap. I watched the predatory grin grow across his face as the door shut behind me.

The handsome devil of a man raised his eyebrows and looked at the chair residing in front of his desk and then back at me. I caught his hint and sat, once again finding myself looking anywhere but at him.

"Well, sweetcheeks, how you feelin'? I hope you're better now. I about pissed myself when you dropped like a stack of fuckin' daisies," his tone was throaty and sexy as hell. It made me want to climb him like a tree. Luckily, I was a smart and sensible woman and did no such thing.

I turned to him, too out of it to smile. Nodding, I crossed my legs and cleared my throat as he stared at me with such intensity I felt as if I would melt to a pile of ash.

I sat there in the chair, returning his stare, knowing mine wasn't as nearly as intimidating. This was the most awkward or the most intense staring contest I'd ever participated in. I decided to be the loser and looked away. 

My gaze was drawn to the now clean Lucille that lay on the desk. I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before. Probably because my gaze had immediately gone to the owner of the bat.

I studied the barbed wire wrapped around the top of the bat and wondered how he came up with idea. 

My eyes snapped back to Negan when he let out the loudest sneeze I had possibly ever heard. And I'd heard a lot. I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head.

"Damn, that hurt like dick," Negan said, grabbing a tissue from the box. He wiped his nose and threw it in the little trash can next to his desk. 

I shook my head and felt a small smile grow across my features. The man sure was something else.

"Now, for the real reason I called you up here. I would like to give you a tour of the fuckin' almighty Sanctuary and teach you how everything works. But first I want to ask you a question." He grinned that grin that always happened to make my knees weaken. 

I bit the inside of my cheek wondering if he would ask me the question I was both dreading and wanting him to ask.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one took the longest and I apologize for that, but once again I hope you enjoy. Also, I haven't proof-read this so if there are any mistakes, I am super sorry.

I waited with a baited breath to see what he would ask. I wondered if he could tell how unnerved I was. If he did, he didn't show it. 

"Why were you up in that tree, barely wearing anything?"

My shoulders sagged in both relief and disappointment, but I didn't dwell on it for long. I needed to come up with a reasonable and sensable lie. 

I clasped my hands and looked down at them, then back up at Negan. I needed to look him in the eye, made it more convincing. 

"Well, I was staying in an abanded house when I was woken up by you know...them. I'd managed to kill a few, but there were too many so I ran out of the house and climbed up into the tree," I told him, hoping it was believable. I needed it to be believable. 

He nodded and ran his hand over his salt-and-pepper beard, drawing my eyes. He was really a beautiful man. It was a shame he was hideous on the inside. But then again that's what I liked. So maybe it wasn't that bad that he had a really, really dark side.

I watched him think, wondering what was going on in that sexy-ads head of his. It must have been around thirty seconds before he spoke again but it felt more like thirty minutes.

He suddenly stood, that familiar grin once again on his face. "Welp, sweetcheeks, let's start this tour. The sooner the fuckin' better."

I suspected that meant he wanted to get back to his wives and despite the fact that I was a weirdo who was jealous of fictional women, I wouldn't keep him.

I followed suit and stood as he threw his bat over his shoulder. He strutted--I mean actually strutted--over to the door and opened it, waiting for me to exit first like a gentleman. I wasn't fooled. Hell, how could anyone think he was a gentleman after what they saw him do. But of course I thanked him, because really, it's just rude not to say thank you to someone who holds the door for you.

I remember when I was a teenager I would hold the door for people and count how many people said thank you. It always bothered me because less than half would just ignore me. Still to this day I did it, to see if people would notice. 

I looked back at him as he shut the door and officially started his tour.

**********  
About an hour later Negan had showed me everything he wanted me to see. Which included the cafeteria, rooms and showers and bathrooms. 

The tour had ended when he'd shown me my room, that I had been in earlier before the Savior had taken me to Negan.

Right now, he stood in front of me, staring down at me with that devilish smirk on his face and I wanted to run my hands through his hair. He was so goddamn gorgeous. 

He clearly could see the look in my eyes because his grin widened and his dark eyes sparkled with mirth. 

"Well, dinner should be in about an hour. I assume you make it down there without me?"

I smiled up at him and nodded just as a thought occurred to me. Did he think it was weird that I didn't seem scared of him after witnessing the shit that he did? 

If I was in his shoes, that would be weird as fuck. Or maybe he just thought I was crazy. He probably just thought I was batshit crazy.

"I'm sure I can manage, Negan," I said and opened the door. I gave him one last look before entering and shutting the door behind me. 

I was glad to find no one inside. I just wanted to rest. I definitely had one fucked up day. I collapsed on the bed and shut my eyes, trying to drift off to sleep only to be waken up by a loud growl. 

I sighed and opened my eyes. I was fucking starving and I knew if I fell asleep I would miss my opening to eat. So I rolled over and sat up and proceeded to think about how I was in this world that I shouldn't have been in.

I mean, how the fuck was this even possible? One minute I was on my couch watching a show and then the next in said show. I frowned and bit my lip in thought. Things like this didn't happen to people like me.

I was a normal boring high school teacher who barely did anything for fun on the weekends. I was not someone who is suddenly transported into a fucking FICTIONAL world. 

And I had definitely confirmed that this wasn't a dream, because in dreams details like this didn't exist. I was in The Walking Dead world where ugly-ass zombies and sexy dictators existed, along with no new books. Or soda.

I know, I know soda is super fucking unhealthy but I would totally kill someone for soda right now, even though life in this world is limited. That's how much I craved a soda. And yes I call it soda. Not POP. Ew, I couldn't stand when people called it pop. I guess that was a West Coast thing.

My mind, once again went back to Negan. I know shocker. But I would proudly admit I was in love with Negan, because any straight or bisexual woman would be. How could they not? 

Have they seen that face and lips that practically belonged between their legs? 

No! Stop it, Isabelle. You shouldn't be thinking about sex when you're in a foreign but also familiar world. 

I snapped out of it and turned my thoughts back to possibilities of how I ended up in this shitty hell-hole.

Time went by pretty quick and I assumed it had been at least and hour. So I headed downstairs with my stomach cheering in happiness.

'Yay! Food, food, food! FOOD,' said my belly as I walked towards the cafeteria, where my food awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around and reading this whole chapter. If you loved it please let me know, I'd love to hear from y'all. And if you have any criticisms or anything like that, I want to hear that too.


End file.
